


Christmas Alpha

by Vyxyn



Series: Vyxyn's Secret Santa Gifts - 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestest Alpha ever, Derek Hale is the Alpha's Alpha, Derek loves his pack because he's the best, Hale House is BACK, M/M, NOT NOAH, Sheriff's name is John, floofy fluffiness, i will fight you, not you McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: First Christmas in the re-built Hale house!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnoyinglyCute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyinglyCute/gifts).



> This was written for Annoyingly Cute in the Eternal Sterek Secret Santa!
> 
> There were a lot of feels when writing this, and I hope you have the same feels!!

It’s Christmas Eve, and Derek is nervous. He’s sitting on his brand new sofa, in front of his brand new coffee table, in the brand new lounge room in the rebuilt Hale house.

His betas are scattered across the country for college, and this Christmas is the first time that everyone will be back in Beacon Hills at the same time. It’s also the first time the entire pack will see the completed house.

The house is completely furnished, each room filled with carefully chosen furniture and decor. Each bedroom personalised for each pack member or couple in the pack. The fridge is fully stocked with food and drink, oven cooking roasted meats, one of the counter tops holds wolfsbane laced alcohol for those of the fuzzy persuasion, another covered in side dishes waiting to be filled with whatever’s bubbling on the stove.

While he’d invited the entire pack around on Christmas Eve, he hasn’t told anyone just how far he’s gone with the Christmas spirit. The fireplace is adorned with a Christmas stocking for each pack member. There are Christmas lights draped over each window, above a myriad of squishy pillows with reindeer and snowflakes emblazoned on them that have been scattered over the bay window seats.There are little Christmas ornaments everywhere. Clusters of toy soldiers or reindeers, snowmen, and elves, a Santa here and there, and bowls of candy canes. There are also four dozen gingerbread men cooling on racks in the kitchen, and a perfectly decorated gingerbread house sits in the middle of the kitchen island.

Outside there are myriads of lights, some tumbling from the roof to look like icicles. At the bottom of the stairs at the end of the path is a “Santa Stop Here” sign, and glowing candy canes line either side of the pathway. There are plastic snowmen, reindeer, and various elves scattered through the yard.

What Derek is most excited about is the Christmas tree. Despite being to the left of the fireplace, it’s the focal point. All 10 feet of freshly cut tree, with it’s plush evergreen needles, and firm branches, it stands completely devoid of Christmas, waiting to be decorated. There are five boxes filled with newly purchased tree decorations, and five tree skirts to choose from.

One of the boxes of decorations are full of personalised things, specially for the pack. There are coyote and fox decorations for Malia and Kira. Wolf decorations for Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Cora. For Lydia he bought designer decorations from Prada and Louis Vuitton. For the adults, Chris, Melissa, and John, he bought ornaments in line with their jobs. And for Stiles? Derek bought Stiles a complete set of limited edition Avengers Christmas decorations, that he ordered specially.

What worries Derek the most, is the pack’s reaction. Everyone thinks of Derek as a party pooper. Mr Grumpy Pants. Sourwolf. People tend to think that Derek hates anything happy and joyful, including Christmas. They make fun of him for the little things, like when the tips of his ears flash pink when he’s embarrassed, or speculation on where his eyebrows go when he’s in his beta shift. And Stiles is the most vocal. He loves to watch Derek blush, giggling happily as he watches the pink sweep up Derek’s cheek, with a softly spoken, “Aww Sourwolf, you’re blushing!” And any time that Derek does something that’s out of character, Stiles is the first to point it out. 

But at Christmas? Derek wouldn’t be able to handle the ribbing at Christmas, especially not from Stiles. Stiles, the one person who gets Derek more than anyone, even more than Laura did. Stiles, the person who has no hesitation to throw himself in front of Derek to confront the baddie of the week, even though he’s only human. Stiles, who Derek is in love with, and is terrified of anyone finding out. And making fun of him for that too.

When Derek was growing up, he was Christmas Cheer personified. He would get the most awful Christmas sweater every year. He’d decorate with house with plastic mistletoe. He’d wake up super early on the day the Hale family would go to pick the Christmas tree, so early in fact he had time to make breakfast for the entire family. Derek would lug all the Christmas decoration boxes down from the attic, taking them outside first to dust them off, before bringing them inside. Derek was the reason the entire Hale clan would get into the Christmas spirit, and every year, Christmas was better than the year before.

Until the fire, when his entire world came crashing down and Christmas lost all meaning.

But this year, Derek has a pack again. He has family. He has a stable home. And for the first time in a long time, Derek has the Christmas spirit again.

The pack begins trickling in around 3.30 pm, everyone except Stiles who has a long drive from college. First to arrive are Scott, Kira, Melissa, and John, and from there, there’s a steady stream of pack members.

An hour later sees everyone in the kitchen or sitting around the dinner table. The house is full of warmth and laughter, and Derek is hard pressed to wipe the smile off his face, even though it feels like his cheeks are going to seize up from all the smiling. Everyone is so distracted by the food, alcohol, and company, that no one notices when the last member of the pack arrives. 

The front door slams, and the kitchen and dining rooms become quiet. Everyone turns towards the entryway. “Honey I’m home!” Stiles calls out as he places his gifts with the others.

Derek’s heart stutters, and all the supernatural ones turn and look at him. Scott even raises an eyebrow. Derek’s cheeks immediately flush with warmth, as John calls out to Stiles letting him know where everyone is.

Stiles comes into the kitchen, cheeks rosy from the chill outside, rubbing his hands together. “Merry Christmas pack people!!” 

“Merry Christmas Stiles!!”

John gets up to hug his son, and a line forms behind the Sheriff with everyone else wanting a hug. Scott is still sitting in place, eyebrow raised at Derek, whose blush is getting deeper with each moment. To try and calm down Derek turns towards the stove, and double checks that everything is going to plan. He gets absorbed in the food, and doesn’t notice that the line of people is gone, and the late pack member is now standing behind him.

“Hi Derek.”

Derek drops the wooden spoon that’s coated in sauce. He turns around and comes face to face with Stiles, who has somehow gotten taller since the last time he saw him, and even more gorgeous.

“Hi Stiles.”

“Merry Christmas Derek.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.”

Stiles’ smile lights up his face. “You look good. I like your sweater.”

“You do?”

“I do. Ugly Christmas sweaters are my jam.” Stiles takes off his coat with a flourish, exposing a garish red sweater with ‘Let's Get Elfed Up” emblazoned on the front, making Derek’s Stormtrooper with reindeer antlers look tame.

Derek bursts out laughing. “That is an UGLY sweater! I had no idea you liked them?”

“It’s not something I advertise. I like to surprise people.”

“Well you’ve certainly done that. It’s fantastic.”

Stiles runs a hand down the front of Derek’s sweater. “I like the Star Wars representation. Nerd.”

Derek’s heart skips. “Takes one to know one.”

“Touche Cleverwolf. Touche.”

Derek watches Stiles’ face as he talks, and takes in the moles, the smooth jawline, and the upturned nose. Derek is flooded with want, and desperately wants to reach out to Stiles, pulling him in and rubbing his beard all over his smooth face. But that would mean admitting feelings, and Derek is not going to do that. He clears his throat.

“Everyone! Now that you’re all here, I just wanted to say a few things.” The room quiets, and the pack turns towards Derek.

“I thought it might be a nice idea if we decorated the tree together, so I bought a stack of different ornaments and things, and then once that was done, we could put the presents under to be opened tomorrow morning. I also asked all of you to bring an overnight bag. That’s because there is room here for all of you to stay. So if you wanted to get your bags from the car, I’ll show you to your rooms. Then we can get started on the tree.”

Everyone gets up to get their bags, but are stopped by Stiles’ sudden flailing. “Wait! I wanted to say something!”

Derek’s stomach swoops. Scott looks over at Derek again, this time with both brows raised.

Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s bicep, and it feels likes it’s burning a hole through his sweater. “I just wanted to thank Derek for having us all over. You didn’t have to, and you’ve gone all out. Some of us haven’t had a Christmas like this in a long long time, if at all. So it makes it super special. Thanks Der.”

Stiles squeezes Derek’s arm as Derek is trying to wrangle his emotions. He wasn’t expecting anyone to say anything in return, let alone the rest of the pack who are now clapping, and calling out ‘Here! Here!’. Derek looks to Stiles, who is smiling gently.

“It’s perfect Derek.”

Derek can only nod.

*****

After grabbing their bags and getting themselves settled, the pack meets in the lounge room. Scott and Kira are rummaging around one of the boxes, pulling out baubles and tinsel. Lydia is carefully untangling a length of Christmas lights, and Stiles is standing before the box of personalised ornaments.

Derek walks in with his arm around Cora, and watches as the adults get themselves settled on the sofa. Stiles looks up at Derek, and points to the box in front of him. “What’s this?”

“That Stiles, is a box of ornaments for all of you. You’ll need to open them first.”

Stiles points again to the box, and raises an eyebrow. Derek nods, and Stiles opens up the box. He then hands out all the boxes to the pack, leaving his own in the big box for last. Stiles looks at his boxes, and at everyone else, and notices that one person doesn’t have a box.

“Derek? Where’s yours?”

“Oh. I didn’t get one for me.”

“Why not?”

Derek pauses. “Well, um. I was so caught up in buying them all for you, that I forgot one for me.”

Cora hip checks her brother. “Good thing I got something for you then huh.”

Derek turns to Cora. “You did?”

“I did. When you were telling me about your idea, I just knew you’d forget yourself. So I did it for you! Imma go get it.” 

Cora takes off towards her bedroom, returning a few minutes later with a larger box in her hands.

“Here you go. Hope you like it.”

Derek goes to open the box, but realises no one else is opening their boxes yet either. “You can open yours now guys.”

John pipes up. “Actually, I think we want to see what yours is first.” The pack all agree.

Derek opens up the box, and inside is a black wolf, howling at the moon. Derek looks at Cora.

Cora laughs at Derek’s stunned expression. “I thought it would be cool as a tree topper! You know, the Alpha on the top, and all his little pack underneath him? Show everyone Der.”

Derek pulls the wolf out of the box, and sees the red eyes, and sees how in the light, the coat glistens deep blue. He looks at Cora, bushy eyebrow raised. “So, is this you telling me you want to shove a pine tree up my ass?”

Silence … which is broken by Stiles bursting out laughing, followed by the rest of the pack. Stiles is laughing so hard he needs to put down his boxes in case he drops them. He looks at Derek with a smile that lights up his eyes. “That was awesome Der. Good comeback.”

Derek’s ears betray him again and blush pink, and can only bring himself to grumble out, “You can open your boxes now.”

The pack opens their ornaments, and there are squeals, (Erica - a wolf dressed in high heels, leather skirt, and bustier), laughter, (John - a pair of handcuffs, and a baton), oooo’s and ahhhh’s (Lydia - Louis Vuitton is fancy), and from Stiles there is silence. Derek is worried. Did he fuck up?

He hands his box to Cora, and goes over to Stiles, who is still staring into his box. Derek wraps his fingers around Stiles’ wrist. “You don’t like them? I can get new ones if you like. Or DC ones.”

Stiles looks up at Derek. “These are incredible. They’re limited edition, and really hard to get a hold of. This is amazing Derek. Thank you so much.” Stiles puts his box down. “Can I hug you?”

Derek heart flips, and the wolves and lone coyote in the room look at Derek. “Of course.”

Stiles wraps himself around Derek’s shoulders and squeezes. Derek relaxes into the hug, squeezing the human back, and tucking his head against Stiles’ neck. He’s so consumed by the contact, he doesn’t hear John mutter to Melissa, “Is there something going on here I should know about?” And Melissa’s, “Not officially, but we’re placing bets on when they get together.”

Derek and Stiles pull apart, both men blushing, both men smiling dopily at the other. John clears his throat. “So, we going to decorate this tree?”

Stiles turns to his dad. “Huh?”

“The tree Stiles. You two done hugging?”

Stiles laughs nervously. “Ah yeah. Yep. Ok. Tree?”

Derek nods, and steps back, picking up the Wolfie tree topper. “So, uh, get started on the tree. Maybe pick a tree skirt first, then the tinsel, lights and stuff. And we’ll leave these ornaments until last?”

Everyone murmurs their agreement, and gets to work on decorating the tree. Kira and Scott pick the tree skirt with the snowflakes and snowmen on it, and wrestle the material to the base of the tree. Lydia takes the carefully unwoven lights, and with Jackson's help weaves the lights through the branches. Malia is standing with her head buried in the tree, breathing in the fresh pine smell, and moving when told too.

Derek slinks off into the kitchen to double check all the food. He start heating up the serving dishes with boiling water, and finishes off the side dishes with

“Can I help?”

Derek jumps, and clutching his sweater he turns to Stiles. “Stop scaring me!”

Stiles tilts his head with a smirk. “You should be able to hear me coming Scaredywolf. Your hearing getting bad in your old age?”

“I’m not old.” Derek grumbles.

“I know Derek, just teasing. So, can I help? I’m pretty good with Christmas dinner.”

Derek looks at what needs to be done, and turns back to Stiles. “Do you think you could do the gravy? I’m not 100% at it. And maybe the beans and carrots.”

“Perfect. I’ll start with the gravy.”

Stiles gently pushes Derek out of the way so that he can take all the roast meats out of the oven to rest. Derek watches as the normally flailing human, so calmly and precisely begins the gravy making process, draining the fat, adding the flour, seasons, and adding the stock.

Stiles chuckles. “Those sweet potatoes aren’t going to finish themselves Derek.”

Derek blushes again, and wants the ground to swallow him whole. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologise Der. I realise it must seem strange not to see me flailing like Kermit the frog.”

“It’s not that.” Derek tries to choose his next words carefully. “It’s just. You haven’t been here yet. To this house. And it’s like … it’s like you’ve always belonged here.”

Stiles pauses in stirring the gravy. He smiles radiantly at Derek. “It feels like I belong here.”

Derek is flooded with warmth, and feelings, and so much love for Stiles. He opens his mouth to tell him, and is interrupted by Scott. “Derek! Stiles! Time for the ornaments!!”

Derek calls back his acknowledgement, and puts the sweet potato aside so it doesn’t burn, and Stiles lowers the setting on the stove top. They walk back into the lounge room to see the pack all gathered around it, with their ornaments in their hands. The tree looks beautiful, the lights, tinsel and baubles, placed perfectly on the tree.

Cora speaks first. “Thought we should leave yours til last Der. The final flourish!!”

Everyone agrees. They start putting their ornaments up, mini arguments breaking out, laughter about placement. Stiles picks up his boxes, and walks over to Derek. “Would you help me?”

Derek smiles, and walks over to the tree, putting down the howling wolf to be able to help Stiles. Stiles hands Derek Thor and Cap to put on the tree, while Stiles puts up Black Widow, Iron Man, and Hawkeye. Hulk is the last one, which Stiles hands over to Derek, and Derek puts next to Black Widow. He leans into Stiles and whispers, “It looks like they’re holding hands.”

Stiles smiles widely at Derek, and Derek can’t help to smile back just as brightly. Again, Derek misses when John says to Melissa, “I’ll take that bet. My money's on them together by the end of tomorrow.” Melissa nods, “That’ll be $20.”

Once money has changed hands, and a few of the wolves have cleared their throats, Derek and Stiles snap out of gazing lovingly at each other. Stiles takes a step back and runs his fingers through his hair a few times, laughing nervously. Derek clenches his fists to stop from shaking, and picks up the box with his tree topper. He hands the box to Stiles to hold (which halts him from flailing), and carefully removes the final part of the Christmas tree. The ladder has been moved to right in front of the tree, and Derek begins the climb, carefully making sure he doesn’t drop the tree topper.

The howling wolf gets delicately placed at the top, sitting perfectly above the the rest of the tree. Derek smiles, and turns to look at Cora. “It’s perfect Cora. Thank you so much.” Derek climbs back down the ladder, and folds it up and leans it against the bookshelves. Scott, Isaac, and Chris start bringing the gifts, and placing them around the tree. Once all placed, the pack stands to look at the tree, Derek standing in between Cora and Stiles. Derek takes Cora’s hand, and squeezes. Derek brushes his fingers against Stiles’ fingers, Stiles taking Derek’s hand, and weaving their fingers together.

Scott howls with joy, all the wolves and the coyote follow his lead. Stiles laughs and gives it a go too, Derek stopping mid-howl to laugh at Stiles’ attempt, the Sheriff shaking his head with fondness. Once the howling and laughter dies down, Derek invites the pack to make their way to the dinner table. The wander in, some of them pouring another drink, others going straight to the table. Derek and Stiles go back into the kitchen, Derek finishes off the sweet potato, moving onto the baked potato, and other side dishes. Stiles finishes the gravy, the beans and carrots, and manages to rope Cora into helping Derek bring the food to the table.

Once everything has been brought to the table, Derek does a quick sweep of the kitchen, checking to see he hasn’t missed anything, then sits down at the head of the table (next to Stiles), while John is at the other end. The Sheriff stands.

“I just wanted to again thank Derek for having us all here for the holidays. We’ve been through some serious shi … stuff over the last few years, and it’s so good to see everyone here together, and happy. I wanted to raise a toast. To Derek, our Alpha, and our friend.”

The rest of the pack stand. “To Derek!!” Stiles takes Derek’s hand and squeezes, while Derek looks stunned. There’s a round of cheers, glasses clinking, laughter, and conversations. Stiles is watching Derek take this all in, still with Derek’s hand in his. Stiles sits down and leans towards Derek. “You ok?”

Derek nods. He turns to Stiles, eyes shining with unshed tears. “I’m just a little … Just …”

“Overwhelmed?”

Derek nods fervently. “YES. Overwhelmed. Your dad called me his Alpha. Everyone has been so kind to me. And you …”

“Me?”

“I’ve missed you Stiles.”

“I’ve missed you too Derek.”

*****

It’s five minutes past midnight. The entire pack are in their rooms, everyone is asleep except for two people. Derek and Stiles. Derek is standing at the bay window in his bedroom that overlooks the back of the house, out to the preserve. His mind is buzzing, and he can’t settle. He thinks back on how nervous he was at the beginning of the day, worried that no one would like, or appreciate the effort he put into this Christmas. He was worried they were going to pick on him, Stiles especially.

Stiles, who is in the room next to Derek’s but not sleeping. Derek looks at the wall separating the two rooms, and wonders why Stiles is still awake. But then he hears footfalls, a door opening and closing, and more footfalls, that stop right in front of his door. There is a soft knock on his door.

Derek’s heart skips a beat. “You can come in Stiles.”

Stiles opens the door slowly, and closes it behind him. “How did you know it was me?”

Derek just raises an eyebrow.

“Ah right. Werewolf. You can’t sleep?”

“No. It’s been a big day, can’t seem to switch off.”

Stiles nods in understanding. “Yeah. Been there.”

“You can’t sleep either?”

Stiles is standing awkwardly, holding something behind his back. “Well, I’m super tired, but I wanted to give you something.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” He pulls the item from behind his back, and hands it to Derek. “Happy Birthday Derek. I wanted to give this to you before all of today’s celebrations began.”

Derek holds the gift out in front of him, jaw dropped, eyes wide. The wrapping paper crinkles in his hand as his fingertips pulse with his heartbeat. “You remembered my birthday.”

“Of course.” Stiles turns shy. “I always remember the birthdays of those I love.”

Derek brings the gift to his chest, and wraps his arms around it, trying to use it to ground himself. He swallows down the lump in his throat, and manages to squeak out, “You love me?”

“I do. But probably differently from the others. You know. Like, they would love you as their friend. Or their Alpha. But I um. I love you as you. As Derek.”

“You love me?”

“I love you.”

Derek’s bottom lip starts to wobble, so he takes a deep breath, and gently puts the gift down on the bed. He walks to Stiles, who is biting his bottom lip with worry. Cupping Stiles’ freckled cheeks, Derek gazes into Stiles’ eyes. “I love you too Stiles.”

The tension immediately leaves Stiles body. “Oh thank god.” Stiles closes the distance between him and Derek, and kisses his Alpha gently. Derek presses in a bit firmer, and Stiles tilts his head in response, parting his lips gently, and runs the tip of his tongue against Derek’s bottom lip. Derek rumbles in contentment, extending his tongue to join Stiles’.

Derek’s hands go from cupping Stiles’ cheeks, running down the younger man’s neck, then sliding them down his shoulders, then behind his back. He pulls Stiles flush to his body, encasing him in his strong arms. Stiles can’t help but sinking further into this kiss, his arms making their way around Derek’s lower back, fingers tucked into the back of Derek’s sleeping pants.

They kiss for what seems like hours, only pulling apart when the need to take a deep breath becomes urgent. Still wrapped around each other, the rest their foreheads together, heartbeats melding, breathing becoming in sync. “I have wanted to do that for so long Derek. It was worth the wait. You were worth the wait.”

Derek kisses Stiles on his nose. “You were worth the wait too.”

“You going to open your birthday present now?”

“I can do that. But I’m not sure it’ll top the kiss.”

“I don’t know. You’ll just have to open it and see.”

They unravel themselves from each other, but Derek takes Stiles’ hand and pulls him towards the bed. Sitting down next to each other, Derek takes the gift and slowly opens the wrapping paper, carefully not letting it tear. Inside is a photo album.

Derek turns to Stiles and raises a brow. “Open it Derek.” Derek opens the first page, and all breath is punched out of him. It’s the last picture of the Hales, taken the Christmas before the fire. Turning the page he sees photo after photo of his family, his parent’s wedding photo, baby photos of Laura, Cora, and himself. Each photo has been carefully placed in the album beautifully preserved.

Derek looks at Stiles, who is watching Derek intently. “Where did you get these?”

“I asked around. Contacted some of your distant cousins, great-aunts, and stuff. When I told them what I was planning, they were more than generous to provide photos. If you look in the back, there’s an envelope with messages from these relatives, telling you stories about your family.”

Derek tries to take in a breath, but a sob forces its way out. “Stiles. This is …”

Stiles shuffles closer. “Derek, you don’t need to say anything right now. Just enjoy the photos and the letters.”

“Stiles, this is perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it.”

“And I love you. Which is why I made this for you.”

Derek closes the photo album. “Would you stay with me? I don’t think I could say goodnight after this, you know?”

“I get it. Let’s get comfortable. I may fall asleep though, I’m exhausted.”

They get up from the bed, walking to a side each, and pull back the covers. Stiles gets in and settles down on his side, facing Derek, while Derek settles with his back against the headboard, ready to look through the book some more.

“I love you Derek. Happy birthday and Merry Christmas.”

“I love you too Stiles. Merry Christmas.”

Stiles falls asleep listening to Derek’s sharp intakes of breath while going through the album. Derek goes through the album, tears in his eyes, and a smile on his face. Leaving the letters for another time, he puts the album down, and snuggles into bed, pulling Stiles in for cuddles.

Derek falls asleep feeling better than he has since the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow Me on Tumblr!](https://vyxynheartssterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
